


Jet Black

by Holyshitbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, imagine, mcu - Freeform, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyshitbarnes/pseuds/Holyshitbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought he was here to rob the place, then you remembered, this isn't a bank. It's a library. So what could he possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Black

_**Scan. Scan. Scan.** _

 

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

 

The new job was never ending, and the most boring thing I had ever done. When I had decided to work at the public library, I didn't expect old, frail people to be booking thick encyclopaedias about _whales_ and _Ireland_. However, the pay was sustainable and there was a delicious café next door, which I visited every small break I could.

 

As I scanned books and logged them into the system, the trinket in the door rang, as someone entered the spacious library. I paused what I was doing and looked up. A man about my age walked to my counter. I couldn't make out his face, as he looked to the ground, at a book he was holding. The man certainly looked very mysterious.

 

He wore all black, and if I did say so myself, for a second I thought he had come to rob the place. Then I remembered that this was a library, not a bank.

 

He had a jet black hoodie on, zipped up, and jet black jeans, and jet black shoes, and a jet black expensive looking watch, and jet black sunglasses, and a jet black ring. He was also holding a jet black book, which made me wonder if that belonged to this library, as I had never seen it before.

 

Maybe my co worker, Mark, had served him last time. The mystery man arrived at my counter, where I had paused scanning encyclopaedias about _sloths_ and _weapons_. He looked up and instantly, I was hooked on his cologne. Orange vanilla and smoke, or something similarly musky, manly and masculine. He was chewing on a toothpick. With his left hand, he settled the dark book on the wooden counter. I could see that the book was slightly damaged, with some edges ripped. Then, he proceeded to take his eyeglasses off, revealing a pair of mesmerising, clear and beautiful turquoise eyes, that surprisingly made me gaze into them.

 

Suddenly, he cleared his throat and I blinked abruptly.

 

"I found this book right outside. I want to return it and take it out." He spoke in a deep voice and held his toothpick.

 

"Mhmm." I replied as I gently pulled the book towards me. I broke my gaze with him as I examined the book, but I could feel his presence watching me, setting goosebumps down my back. I had never seen the book before, yet it was logged onto the system. "I ugh... I need your name and um, your address and number for that..." I muttered, slightly embarrassed of asking the guy for his full name, address and number all at the same time. He raised his eyebrows at me and I gulped. "The library needs all its books and we need to be sure that no body will lose or keep the books, so that would be the only way to contact you." I explained in detail and he nodded his head.

 

"Full name is Sebastian Stan, address is 1991NY, my number is 1-800-19911216." He spoke sharply and quickly. I managed to write down his name on a neon post it note, and got the first three numbers of his address.

 

"Could you please repeat your address and number, Sebastian?" His name sounded familiar and warm in my mouth, as it rolled off my tongue. He squinted his eyes and repeated, this time slower. "Thank you Sebastian, the book is yours until the 16th of December okay?" I asked him with a surge of confidence.

 

"I'll make sure to stop by some more." He replied, grabbed the book, chewed his toothpick, looked into my soul one last time, placed his sunglasses, turned around and walked out of the store.


End file.
